1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an innovatory shelf-support of the type used in furniture to support shelves for example, in particular glass shelves.
2. State of the Prior Art
The shelf-fastening systems inside a piece of furniture in their simplest and elementary form consist of mere pins secured in appropriate holes formed in the lateral sides and jutting out at the inside of the piece of furniture, so as to constitute at least four coplanar and horizontal support points on which the shelf bears. It is apparent that while this form of fastening is unquestionably the cheapest possible one, it does not allow a particularly steady fastening: in fact the shelf secured in this manner is free to move upwardly or to slide in a forward direction. In particular, the shelf may slip forward losing its support and thus fall causing even serious damages.
To avoid this likelihood, shelf-support have already been proposed the projections of which in the inner space of the furniture are fastened into appropriate cavities formed in the side edges of the shelves: in this way fastening systems reacting to stresses having components in two or three directions can be obtained so that a much greater steadiness is achieved.
The necessity to make holes or cuts in the shelves however may constitute a serious limitation, above all in the case of panels of reduced thickness or working of which is difficult, as in the case of glass shelves. To obviate this drawback, shelf supports have been proposed in which in order to stabilize the shelf in a front direction, rest points are used that are covered with soft plastic materials having a high friction coefficient or shaped like small suction cups to improve grip on the glass. The most sophisticated articles of the known art also make use of a third element designed to lock the shelf against the rest surface at the upper part thereof, substantially forming a clamp trapping the shelf edge.
The last-mentioned devices however have the disadvantage that a lock means for the upper element is to be used. This lock means must be safe but at the same time cheap and it must allow easy release when the shelf is wished to be removed. In an attempt to meet this requirement, in the known art shelf supports have been proposed which are formed of a main body that is fitted by means of a suitable pin in a side hole in the shoulder of the piece of furniture. The horizontal shelf rests on an upper surface of the body of the shelf support, generally through interposition of a rubber element integral with the body itself. The shelf is maintained in place by an upper gripping element having a slider vertically slidable within the body. Suitable fitting elements are present between the slider and body. Generally these fitting elements are of the one-way type so as to enable sliding of the gripping element downwards against the upper surface of the shelf, but to prevent lifting of said element once in contact with the upper surface of the shelf. A problem in these known devices is however how to make fitting systems that are sufficiently cheap and reliable, while allowing easy release in case of need, above all when no tools are available.
It is a general aim of the present invention to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks by providing an innovative shelf support provided with a system for fastening of the slidable element to the body which allows a panel locking that is safe and at the same time of easy removal, all that with a reduced cost and high reliability.